


start of time (it's like the sun came out)

by sledgeroe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sledgeroe/pseuds/sledgeroe
Summary: The title comes from Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin.I'm thinking of expanding this because eternal soulmates are a really interesting concept to me.





	start of time (it's like the sun came out)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin.  
> I'm thinking of expanding this because eternal soulmates are a really interesting concept to me.

It’s just after his wife’s death that he first meets Dick Winters. He’s got a bottle of whiskey in one hand, his feet propped up on the table in front of him. The door opens, and Lewis pulls his hand back in anticipation to throw the glass at the door. But when he steps through the door, he sees a man that he knew, even back then, would change his life forever. He brings a golden light into the room with him, and Lewis swears that every single damn day before then he only knew a world of darkness, of clouds, but when he stepped into the room that day, it’s like the sun comes out. He’s finally seeing the world in colour, and the colour converges on this one man. The man looks puzzled, like he knows he shouldn’t be there, but he can’t figure out why. Nixon drops the bottle whiskey on the floors and it smashes. The sound is there, he knows it is, but he can’t hear it. He feels like he’s seeing a ghost in front of him, his heart races so fast. The man hears the smash and turns to him with an alarmed look on his face, and Lewis suddenly has so many emotions running through him at once he doesn’t quite no how to deal with it. He has deep, brown eyes, and they’re boring into him, cutting through every wall and facade he’s worked so hard to build up. And then he remembers. All at once, he remembers. The come and go so fast, but he retains every single last one of them as if his life depends on it. 

_ Michaelangelo’s a genius. Beethoven’s a genius. _

_ Am I alright? _

_ New Jersey, huh? _

He takes a shuddering breath, and all he can think of to say is; “I never did take you to Chicago.” That seems to set it off for him too, because he lets out a small noise much like a whimper, and his knees almost buckle under 50 years of memories. They’re too young to remember it, they’re only 25 years old. But they remember every single second. Dick crosses the room, stride after stride, leans over the desk, and kisses him square on the mouth. He doesn’t know why he feels like this, but it almost feels like coming home. In every single lifetime Lewis can remember living, there is an omnipresent flare of ginger, two deep brown eyes, and soft lips, drawing him back, back, back. 


End file.
